Code Geass:Reik of the VenganceOdio 7
by Eniasfausto
Summary: el mundo de Zero corrupto ha llegado a su fin Reik Ti Britannia el joven principe Britanian ahora vuelve a declarar la guerra al mundo con ayuda de las 5 espadas , la antigua alianza Britannian, es como el R3 a mi estilo


Odio 7: Poder y Mefistófeles.

La nave del príncipe Aorus-13 ha aterrizado en la bahía de Sídney en Australia, Los rayos del sol deslumbran a los dos príncipes descender del vehiculo, el alto con cabello rubio es Shneizel el segundo príncipe, y el siguiente es Reik el veintitresavo príncipe, seguido por la piloto del Cesare Marcella y el grupo de especialistas, Nina entre los presentes, nunca antes había pisado esa tierra antes, la Bahia de Sidney habían dejado a Japon y la UFN atrás ahora se encontraban en la Unión de Naciones de Oceánica, no mejor dicho la tercera espada de cinco.

Los extraños Knightmare realizan una ceremonia como en los tiempos de los emperadores romanos.

-Asi que este era tu plan- Dijo Shneizel sonriendo-llegar al trono Britannian resucitando a una antigua alianza. Realmente tus anhelos de poder y honor harán que desencadenes una masacre.

-¿Yo?- Pregunta Reik- Te equivocas hermano, serán tus anhelos de poder los que lo harán llegar al trono Britanian.

-Oh- exclama Shneizel .

-Asì es, a los Ti Britannia se les revoco su derecho al trono desde hace mucho tiempo , por eso es que quedamos en el olvido, pero en cambio tu aun eres un príncipe, el asenso no sera fácil pero de hacernos con el trono de britannia, hara que el mundo vuelva a estar en igualdad.

-¿Quieres decir guerra?

-Si, es menester en el ser humano jugar a la guerra, unos contra otros hasta el final. Pero no me malinterpretes el mundo llegara a una paz, solo bajo el miedo.

-Los someterás a la fuerza, Reik no se si rechazarte o aceptarte, tu visión del futuro se ve llena de muerte y sangre- dice Shneizel

-Te equivocas, ese es el presente que vivimos, mi futuro es mucho mas blanco que la negrura del hoy, la obscuridad será materializada como una nueva luz.

-La visión del espejo- dice Shneizel, pausado toma un sorbo a la taza de té, hace mucho que han dejado la bahía y ahora se encuentran almorzando en la terraza del castillo de Pausanias , el mar y el puerto recrean un hermoso contraste.-¿ Te puedo preguntar algo?.

-Si- dice Reik, mientras toma un sorbo de la taza de te, mientras contempla la majestuosidad de su creciente imperio.

-¿Por qué Oceánica?, habiendo podido iniciar con las otras naciones que te hizo elegir Oceánica.

-Oceanica está alejada del mundo y por lo tanto subsiste ella sola, esta es como mi hogar, además desde la capitulación del EU muchas de las naciones han entrado en caos, han comenzado las guerrillas en las fronteras de los países. Quería alejarme de todo eso.

-¿Y como fue que los Oceanos te aceptaron?- pregunta Shneizel-¿Usaste El geass en ellos?

-No fue necesario , Oceanica fue propiedad de Britannia, al terminar la primer conquista, Britannia dejo a Oceanica en el olvido. Pero ellos nunca dejaron de sentirse Britannianos.

-Pero si fuese asi, no seria mejor haber aceptado el gobierno de Nunally.

-El modo de pensar de los Oceanicos continua siendo el mismo de la primera conquista. Por lo tanto ellos estaban encantados de tener un príncipe Britanniano que aun siguiera los viejso moldes.

-Pero tu no sigues los viejos esquemas del emperador, más bien tratas de ser un emperador de la era clásica

_**N.D.E (Nota del escritor: Britannia ha tenido dos grandes conquistas la primera fue en los años de 1700 en el gobierno de la reina Victoria y la segunda fue en el gobierno del emperador Charles Di Britannia)**_

-Eso crees, no me ha gustado el titulo del Cadio Cesar- dice Reik.

-Y que posición funges aquí en tu nueva Roma- dice irónicamente Shneizel degustando el vino que le es servido por las meseras.

-No lo se que posición seria yo, soy como el primer ministro.

-A tus 19 años y ya eres un gobernante. Todos esos edificios tienen diseño neo clasista, y mucha influencia britanniana, pero en Oceanica no se han mostrado muchos niveles de Sakuradite.- presume Shneizel, de su sabiduría. Mientras Shneizel sigue hablando Reik continua sirviendo Tè hasta que este se derrama por el mantel. Sheizel capta la indirecta y deja de hablar.

-Peridotite- dice Reik- tiene casi la misma función del sakuradite, pero solo que esta se mantiene más tiempo, es mucho más funcional que la sakuradite.

Ougi Kaname ha comenzado a pronunciar su discurso frente a los representantes de los países de la UFN, sabe exactamente que decir pues su geass se lo ha rebelado, ese es el poder de su geass, el geass por el cual Lelouch quedo estigmatizado el mismo por el que Ougi también quedo estigmatizado.

-N.N-sama- repetía El sujeto con las gafas entintadas- Este sujeto con el que hizo el pacto.

-Estas preocupado Beck, porque yo estoy muy emocionada.- Decia N.N mirando al primer ministro de japon dar su discurso.- Espero que soporte la presión de ese geass, y aun mas que sea capaz de matar al traidor.

-Lo mas seguro es que Reik ya lo sepa en este momento, de que usted ha hecho un pacto para conseguir el geass.

-Entonces el apresurara sus planes, porque el sabe que yo continuare esparciendo el geass por el mundo hasta que lo hayan rodeado.

Pero al tiempo en el que Ougi da el discurso en otra parte del mundo el primer ministro Oceánico Reik Ti Britannia se disponía ante el podio con sus argumentos ha convencer a los representantes de Oceanica de crear un ejercito, el mas poderoso que el mundo haya visto para una vez mas reiniciar la conquista de las 5 espadas, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Borneo, y todas las islas del sur de Asia antes de llegar a Vietnam eran propiedad de Oceanica , la video conferencia fue dirigida al igual a los no presentes en Italia y Alemania, detrás de Reik dos banderas estaban alzadas la de la derecha era la de Britannia y la de la izquierda era el signo de las 5 espadas, la unión del águila la serpiente, el león, el cuervo, y el cocodrilo sobre la cruz de cristiandad color purpura y el escudo de la flor de Liz, y las 5 lanzas desprendidas del escudo.

-_Gente de Oceanica, mi nombre es Reik Ti Britannia, 23vo heredero al trono Britannian, Hace dos semanas iniciamos bajo el nombre de las 5 espadas el acto al que llamamos guerra, una guerra que con un mensaje transmitimos, la inutilidad de un mundo, de un mundo llamado ZERO, ahora nosotros tenemos las armas, nosotros que fuimos olvidados y el tiempo borró nuestro nombre de la historia, será reescrito como la fuerza que recreara el infierno, el infierno en la tierra antes de convertirlo en el paraíso, nosotros hijos de Oceanica, hijos de Britannia, hijos de Europa, nosotros no lo hemos olvidado, no hemos olvidado el …_

_-Caos provocado que una vez se grabo sobre nosotros, hoy he descubierto el origen del origen terrorista, sino que es nada menos que la vieja alianza Britannian del las 5 espadas, como lo sospechamos los britannian han comenzado una revolución que culminara con la reconquista del mundo que Zero creo, que el mundo del príncipe demonio no se vuelva a repetir, nosotros tenemos derecho a la libertad, por eso digo que como halcones iniciemos nosotros el golpe, el golpe que protegerá no solo a la nueva Britannia sino también a todo el mundo de su propia destrucion, ene ste momento las tropas especiales de la UFN se han atrincherado en las bahías del oeste de europa y oriente de asia, para evitar que cuando esto se haya salido de control inicie la conquista._

_-Solo hay un problema, el que nadie se encuentra en el trono Britannian en este momento, el trono se encuentra vacio, ocupado por los menos indicados, por eso yo Reik Ti Britannia se los ruego ¡Habremos de recuperar a Britania como nuestra primera prioridad!_

_-Lideres del mundo hoy no se los pido como un gobernante, si no como un padre que lo ha perdido todo, hay que proteger el ya tan decadente gobierno que cierne a Britannia de la tormenta que pronto lo asolara._

Los estrepitosos aplausos iniciaron al instante, Reik había sido apoyado por los Oceanicos y la guerra pronto iniciaría, el mundo estaba comenzando a tomar partido en la futura guerra y los frentes habían sido ya elegidos.

Giovanni Fibonacci, investigador encargado de la elaboración del Cesare sistema Legion y los Knightmere Legion veía frente a los dos príncipes la herida de muerte del Cesare.

-Deberíamos destruir este y rehacerlo otra vez.- dijo Giovannia a sus altezas.

-No, solo reparalo y mejoralo- pidió Reik- Este tiene la experiencia de la batalla en japon, con esto sabremos el alcance de las armas de la UFN, y mejorarlo será prioridad en el futuro.

-Yes your highness.- Contesta Giovanni

-¿Giovanni cómo va el siguiente proyecto?

-Ha sido todo un éxito su alteza pronto estará listo para ponerse en órbita.

-Entonces todo lo que dijiste era en serio- Dijo Shneizel, de verdad te preparas para conquistar el trono de Britannia.

-Si, poseo el mejor armamento del mundo y los soldados mas leales y disciplinados en el mundo , la guerra es una realidad. Y el nombre de esta es venganza.

Capital de Britania, Charleston Oregón 7:02 am

La princesa Britanniana Cornelia es despertada por el sonido ensordecedor de los cañones hadron, mira por la ventana de su habitación, la flota imperial se ha colocado para protger el castillo imperial, de las fuerzas opositoras, a la luz del sol que se sierne sobre la gran fragata de las fuerzas opositoras, el Siracusa Reik desde el puente de la gran nave da las ordenes.

-Hoy es el día que escribe historia- dijo Reik- Hoy el mundo conosera el verdadero rostro de la realidad, un rostro que tiene impreso la victoria de las 5 espadas, un dia que nadie olvidara el dia que se registrara en los anales de la historia el retorno de britannia al poder. Shneizel sonrrie.

-En efecto Reik, ahora no eres mas que un peon en el momento que todo haya terminado y hayas asegurado mi lugar en el trono dejaras de serme útil.- ese es el pensamiento de Shneizel mientras la fragata de Reik el Siracusa se acerca mas al campo de batalla.

Hay un Hombre de cabello castaño con facciones muy femeninas llorando frente al pilar de mármol mientras los demás soldados se disponen a entrar en posición de combate, Kanon es el nombre del sujeto y llora por su príncipe, que ha traicionado a Britannia. Otro sujeto pasa a su lado quiere pelear pero su cegera se lo imposibilita, ha quedado ciego y no puede atacar, al igual que Kanon sufre por su princesa, ese hombre es Guilford el caballero de la princesa Cornelia, nada mas puede escuchar el sonido de las unidades en movimiento.

Los caballeros del Knight Round Gino, Anya , y Nonette han se preparan para entrar al combate.

Mientras tanto Cornelia en el cuarto de operaciones, comanda las ordenes mientras espera a que los refuerzos de la UFN lleguen, ahí es cuando Cornelia se da cuenta que cometió un error con respecto a la UFN y que por causa de eso solo le queda la guardia real como defensa.

-Como demonios pudo haber ocurrido esto- dice Gino- Sin previo aviso sin provocación sin nada los mismos terroristas nos han atacado.

Reik observa el campo de batalla, Giovanni y sus ayudantes la de cabello pelirojo Valentina Facciani ,la de cabello castaño Mishka Kova y La de cabello negro Nina Einstein frente a ellas esta la Venus en traje de combate esperando a la orden de su príncipe para salir al combate Marcella Fenette.

Reik analiza las circunstancias antes de dar su movimiento, finalmente habla,- Escuadron 12 ataca el flanco derecho sobre la torre- Una gran masa de puntos azules comienzan a moverse formando una flecha.

-Asi es como comienza mi plan, mi plan para la conquista- afirma Mefistofeles sonriendo diabólicamente.


End file.
